New Life as a Devil
by personazero
Summary: Being hit by a car and dying afterwards was not the way anyone wanted there life to end. Being turned into a devil and thrown into a new life was something that should seem to be fantasy. But Naruto is now aware of the supernatural. What kind of trouble can he get into? -Naruto born into Highschool DXD universal
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto manga has finally came to a end and the ending was so-so**_

_**could of been better but oh well**_

_**well lets get this sotry on the way**_

_**Chapter one: It's only Monday.**_

The sounds of sirens were blaring as people stared at the body that was laying on the ground. Broken glasses, traces of small bits of blood surrounded the body. People could only whisper as they stared at the broken youth on the floor. The crowd could only watch as the life slowly faded away from the blonde haired youth. But the noise fell on deaf ears as the teenage male stared into the empty sky above him.

The young man was one Naruto Uzumaki. And at the age of 18, he was dying after pushing a young lady out of the way of a speeding car just for him to be hit with the full force of the car. With that one action his life was now coming to end, and there was only one thought going through his head.

_"I did one good thing for another person and the world decided to give me the biggest fuck you ever... Ow, ow, ow... yeah I shouldn't try to move any part of my body. God damn it I don't want to die like this... I'm sorry dad... mom..." Were his last thoughts as he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him. _

_***The next day* **_

*Riiinnnngggg*

The sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the room as a lone figure laid in the bed. The person moved his hand and shut off the alarm clock. Without trying to move the person stayed in bed not wanting to move out of the warm embraced of his mattress. Just as he was about to go back to slumber land, a loud knock rang out through the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You better wake up! Just cause I allowed you to sleep in for whole day yesterday doesn't mean I going to let you sleep in for whole day again! Especially on a school day!" The voice yelled out through the door attempting to wake up the sleeping blonde on the other side.

"I'm up, I'm up!" The person slowly answered back, trying everything he could to wake himself. He heard his mother answered back, as the echo of her feet on the wooden floor faded away from his hearing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto nearly shouted as he shot up and almost jump out of his bed, and looked around him. Yes he saw that he was in his room, and quickly feeling his body, he felt everything was still in place. He was still standing at 5'11, still had his spiky blonde haired, and the same blue eyes. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind.

Glancing around the room he notice that everything was still in place. Nothing was moved and he felt perfectly fine, but no matter how much he looked around he felt that there was something off. If as though a big changed had happen but he couldn't remember as to what it was. Quickly grabbing a orange shirt and a pair of black pants he changed as fast as possible and started to hop around his room as he put on a pair of black sneakers and quickly left the room before grabbing his backpack and closing the door behind him. Running down the stairs he saw that his mother, Kushina, was finishing setting up breakfast.

"No time to eat mom." Naruto told her, as he grabbed a piece of toast and started to munch on the piece of bread. As he ran towards the front door he was about to leave his house when he heard his mom call out for him.

"Naruto I know you were not happy with his move but this time we're going to be here for good." His redhead mother told him, knowing that his father business kept them moving all over the world. Naruto moved so much around the world that he wasn't able to really make friends as he lost touch with most of them after a year or two after moving. At this point he stopped trying to make friends and mainly kept to himself. He would play pranks on others and help people when they ask for it but that was it.

"It's alright mom, I'm sure I can make some friends soon around here... It's only the start of the school year in England." Naruto reassured her, but he didn't want to make some friends before losing the bond with them. It hurt for Naruto knowing that the friends he made faded away from his life. While he did attempt to do everything he could to stay in touch he would realize there it slowly became helpless when there was no way to do anything with them besides talk.

"Hey do you want to grabbed some ramen this weekend?" his mother ask, knowing that would cheer him. it always had since he was a little boy.

"Sounds like fun." Naruto gave her a grin. "I just hope that they have a place around here that could make it just as good as the ones in Japan." He told her, as started to walked out the door. His mother nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he left the house.

After walking a few blocks from his house, Naruto, started to feel a little strange. The sun light was causing him some minor discomfort. And that was odd for him. he was normally always outdoors being a person that liked to be active outside instead of stuck at home. But now the light was causing him some minor pain. It wasn't the heat but it was the light which was odd in his mind. He was a day time person but now the light was hurting him. Not in a major way but in a small way. Like hiss body was telling him he should be active in the evening.

And that did not sit well with him. He was use to feeling a little down after every move due to his father being in the military. That was caused mainly knowing that he was going to be a stranger to where ever he was going to move to. With no friends and no one to hang out with he only had himself in his free time. The friends he had will slowly faded away from his life and it will repeat.

It hurt him greatly, but he was getting use to it knowing that there was nothing he could really do since this was the life he was born into. All he could do was smile and grin with his lifestyle and keep moving forward. No reason to let his past ruin his life for him.

"Why can't I remember anything from yesterday." Naruto mumble to himself as he kept walking. Every time he tried to think of what he might of done yesterday, all he could come up with was a blank. And that did not sit well with him. Finally coming to the gates of his school he stopped walking and looked at the school. He knew he shouldn't ditch class, but his mind wouldn't let him forget his train of thoughts. He needed to figure out why an entire day had vanished from his mind.

The blonde quickly started to ran in the other direction from his school heading towards the public library to looked up and find out what ever had happen to him the other day. And maybe put a rest to this nagging feeling. Without any further hesitation he walked towards the library.

After several minutes he finally reach the public library in town. For Naruto, the building was probably one of the largest buildings that he has ever seen. It also kept the old style to it making it seem just a bit creepy. Walking towards the door, he pushed it open and walked inside. Just like the outside, the inside had an old style in the building. Aisle of aisle's of bookshelves were all presented in front of him. By the front of the doors, he could see that there was a middle age male, probably the person in charge for the hour, sitting there typing on his computer.

"Can you help me?" Naruto ask him, as he was not sure as to where the books that he needed where located, or even the locations of the computer here. The moment that the guy gaze landed on Naruto, everything in his body told him to get away. His danger sense was going off, telling him to get away from this person before something could happen to him.

"The computers are located in the back; next to the computers." He brushed off Naruto, going back to his work, thinking that he was like every other teenage that only came to the library to goof off on the computer.

"Jackass." Naruto mumble under his breathe, thinking that it was rude that the guy didn't bother to ask him what his question was going to be. Without another second thought the blonde walked towards the back and saw the computers lined up. Picking a random one he turn on the computer and login in.

Naruto took a few minutes to think about what he needed to search for. He type in black outs with in the search engine. And the results he received were everything from power failure, to medical disorders. Knowing the he needed to further expand on his search he type in a few more words to help him out.

Adding the words, entire day and animesa to his search he saw that better results were showing up for him. But like before there was no results on what he was looking for. He couldn't find any clues or explanation as to how a person could lose a day and all memories of that day.

"Damn you internet." Naruto grunted out, as he slammed his head on the table. Frustrated that he was getting no where in his search. The blonde lightly banged his head repeatedly on the table not noticing that his forehead bang against the keyboard and clicking a random page.

_"If you're watching this, then something has happen to me. I don't know why I kept researching the supernatural. I wish I had let the event go and kept on with my life. But... I wanted to figure out how I lost a whole day of my life, and now this is where it has brought me too."_ Naruto's head snap up and look at the person that was talking. He saw that the male speaking had large bags under his eyes, combine with his exhausted expression told Naruto that he was not getting any sleep in a long time.

_"A while back I lost a friend in a weird situation. He died with a large hole in his chest. And there was no way to trace back as to how it was done. The odd thing about his death was that me and him were texting each other before his death. Why does that little information matter? That conservation happen on the day I lost. And in those text messages he claims to have seen a person with wings flying around town. That the wings look to be as black as the dark sky." The man rubbed his temples before he looked at the camera. _

_"After that the conservation ends and the entire day was forgotten. Shorty after that I had lost almost a week of memories. But I had written my past week in a private journal. When I look into this journal this is what I had written. 'A woman by the name of Gabriel has transferred to my college. Her beauty seems to be almost unnatural, almost unobtainable by human standards. Her first action was to come to me and tell me that my friend had a strong believe in God and that he was now in his embrace. How does she know my friend and why did she speak to me out of everyone? Why did she speak about god like she was his kid? And how come after a few days no one has any memories of her, and neither do I.'" _

_"After I had read my journal, I search around town trying to find any clues about a woman by the name of Gabriel. While looking for clues, I came across the strangest of sights. I saw a man in the sky with black wings. He had two sets of wings on his back but I was not sure if I was just seeing things. As I stared in awe a feather hit me in the face, proving to me that what I saw was real. And I was scared." _

_"Several days after I had done everything to make my home evil proof. My bedroom had every inch covered in crosses to ensure that no evil would enter. I even was able to find a doorknob that was made by holy metal that was bliss by the pope. But on one night something happen. I will show you the footage outside of my room of the night." _

_A video started to play, showing the door to his bedroom. Everything was in place nothing seem to be ruin. Then footage was fast forward till it showed 1:27 am in the morning. As the flim went on, it suddenly went into static for a few seconds before returning back to normal. Once it return the hall had a vase knock over and the doorknob seem to have melt halfway. _

_"By the time I had woken up and look outside I found a few black feathers on the floor. I don't know what I had stumble upon but I am living in fear. Afraid that my life is getting closer and closer to the end. Maybe if." _

"What are you watching?" Naruto nearly jump out of his seat but was able to keep himself in. He looked up and saw that it was the same creepy librarian had sneaked up on him. A large grin formed on his face as he eyed Naruto.

"Uhmm some random video." Naruto uneasily answered not sure if he should trust the man in front of him. The man looked over Naruto's shoulder and gave out a large chuckle.

"Oh I remember that guy on the news. He was some lunatic that thought devils were real before they found him dead in his home with a large hole in his chest. they never could find his killer." the man laugh for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to Naruto. "Piece of advice kid, only the crazy believe in this stuff. Just walk away from it."

Even knowing that the man in front of him was trying to be friendly towards the blonde. Every fiber in Naruto's being was telling him to get away from this weird librarian. That he was not a person to mess with.

"Yeah I will listen to you." Naruto mutter out, as he started to grab his things to leave. "Thanks for your advice." Without a second thought Naruto took off and quickly walked towards the door. Not noticing the cold smile forming on the librarian.

_***A few blocks down* **_

After leaving the library and knowing that he had given himself his own personal day off from school, the blonde, decided that he was just going to head back home and enjoy his free time. Both his parents should both be at there jobs giving him the entire house to himself. Lazily walking home he turn the corner towards his street.

"Are you ready to die now stray devil." A cold voice behind Naruto, freezing him in his tracks. Naruto slowly turned around and saw that the same librarian from earlier was leaning on a wall looking at him with a craze grin on his face.

"What did you call me?" Naruto slowly ask him, fear going throughout his entire body. He knew that there was something wrong with the librarian from earlier but now seeing him just appear out of now where scared him. That was a feat of its own. Nothing has even scared the blonde, but this one man just had a strange aura around him that just made Naruto lose his courage.

"A devil. A stray one at that. Where is your master young devil." He slowly walked up to Naruto. Just as he was in arms length of the blonde, a fist came crashing into his jaw knocking the librarian back a step.

"You damn devil." He wipe the blood of his chin surprise that the blonde drew blood from him, but smiled seeing that Naruto had yet to run from him. Happy at the thought the blonde was not going to make him give chase. He hated chasing devils across the town and then needing to erase people's memories if they caught a glimpse of anything.

He eyed the blonde before giving him a smirk. Two sets of wings appear behind the mans back, What caught Naruto's attention was not only did they just appear but they were black as night. Watching the blonde he went into the sky before bringing his hand out. Naruto staying on the defense waited for his to make his next move. Even though his body was telling him to move he couldn't bring himself to do so. Even after light started to form in his hand and started to take form.

"Die." After saying that one simple word, a spear made of blue light quickly soared towards the blonde. Naruto could only star in awe as the spear made its way towards him, just as it was a few inches away from a blue wall went around Naruto. The wall not only stop the spear from hitting the blonde, but it started to form a dome around him.

"Damn I thought he was a stray." The fallen angel said to himself, as he looked down at the blonde.

"Why did you attack my Rook." A cold voice drawing the attention of the two. They both turned there attention to the source of the sound and saw a young woman was walking towards the both of them. What really caught Naruto's attention was the silver long hair she had and the glasses that she wore.

" I will introduce myself to you. I am Seekvaira Agares and I demanded to know why did you attack my Rook fallen angel!"

_**End of chapter**_

_**what did you think**_

_**I tired to do something different here**_

_**hopefully you like it**_

_**The next chapter will explain why Seekvaira was not there to greet Naruto when he had woken up**_

_**so review**_


	2. Bio with Q and A

_**Thanks for all the supports!**_

_**Surprise with all the nice words you guys have said about the first chapter. But now I need to do a quick author notes and stop a few things before it becomes a main issue. Since I want to explain how this story is going to go.**_

_**so theirs a Q and A after the bio part, read it and should answer some questions people have ask.**_

_**Name:**_ Naruto Uzumaki

_**Age: **_18

_**Piece: **_Rook

_**Appearance: **_Golden spiky blonde hair, blue eyes with three whisker marks. Standing at 5'11. Dresses mainly in orange.

_**Abilities and skill sets: **_

-Master pranker

-Chakra (Not yet discovered)

-Senjutsu (Not yet achieve)

-Touki (Not yet achieve)

_**Sacred Gear: **_Does not have one.

_**Name:**_ Seekvaira Agares

_**Age: **_18

_**Piece: **_King

_**Appearance: **_Long straight silver hair that reaches to mid back. A hair ornament on the back of her head. Square frame glasses are over her grey eyes. Standing at 5'7. She is wearing a dark blue and white rode that reached to her mid thigh. The sleeves and her front where all white, while the sides of her rode is dark blue. A white belt wrapped around her waist. With dark blue Thigh High Boots reach to her thighs.

_**Abilities and skill sets: **_

-Ice mage

-Expert Tactician

-Attempting to create a new form of ice magic

_**Q and A**_

_**Question 1: Is this a OC with the name of Naruto?**_

_**Answer- I will say no. This is Naruto born in Highschoold DXD time. Meaning that its not a OC, but as the story goes on he will gain the skills that he would from canon. I did not want to give him all his ninja abilities right at the start of the story. I want to give him character growth as time goes on. If he had all this abilities right away then the story becomes boring cause you know he can and will win. So making him train and gain the abilities from canon helps out the story. Helps his growth with learning under from others and helping out others. Struggles help the character grow and him gaining new abilities from canon is one good thing for character growth. **_

_**Why would you guys want him to have all his abilities right off the start if there is not much growth for the main character? **_

_**Question 2: Why Seekvaria? **_

_**Answer- 1 its something new and 2 it gives me free range to do what ever I want. I can write original story lines to keep all you guys wondering whats going to happen next.**_

_**Question 3: Seekvaria has a peerage but its not known, can we suggest characters?**_

_**Answer- You can, but I am going to try and use OC for her peerage. But still suggest characters, I might use that character but not any elements from the anime or game they came from.**_

_**Question 4: Single or Harem pairing?**_

_**Answer- I do not know as of right now. I want to try and make it a single pairing which would mean that its Naruto and Seekvaria pairing but I kinda want to play it by ear and see how the story turns out. Might turn into a harem. We'll see as times goes on.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Alright time for the next chapter**_

_**I am surprise with how well like this story became**_

_**Thank you all reviewing, Was really happy to see reviews from CrazyFool65 and X10AShadowfox fans of their story's.**_

_**Hopefully this chapter answers some questions**_

_**Chapter 2: You are a devil now.**_

Seekvaira was not in a pleasant mood. Since the start of the week she was not very happy with everything that was going on with her life. No, she had decided that she needed to do a peerage scouting mission in the human world. She had high hopes that some how some way she would find someone that would be one of a kind member. A person that would have the nobles talk about her. A person that will put her in the spot light. And yet her newest piece had yet to do anything that has been even remotely impressive.

And to prove her right, he some how started a fight with a Fallen Angel. Well a fight broke out between the both of them. Before the Fallen Angel could begin his assault on her new servant, she was able to stop the attack from making contact. And now here she was staring down the Fallen Angel, with pure hatred in her eyes towards this enemy.

"Why are you attacking my servant, Fallen Angel!?" Seekvaira voice was as cold as steel. Her glare getting colder and colder towards the Fallen Angel. Her fist clutch to her sides as she ready herself for his next movements.

"I am sorry malady. I had thought he was a stray devil that had runaway from his master. One that was free game to get hunt down and kill." He calmly told her, hoping that his words would stop her from attacking him.

"Know your place Fallen Angel!" She shouted at him, before she turned her back on him facing her new Rook. She didn't want to continue her conversation with the Fallen Angel, as she felt that it was below her. Don't get her wrong she had no real hatred against the Fallen Angels, holy Angels; that did not mean that she was going calm when ever one of her peerage was being attack by the enemy.

"I understand Devil. I will no..." His eyes widen as he stared at all the magic runes that appeared all around him. All the magic runes surrounded his body, with no chance to escape. He look at the young silver-haired devil below him.

"I said to know your place." She coldly told him, not bothering to face him. She could feel his gaze on her and how fear was rolling off his body. The Fallen Angel head moved back and forth trying to find a way to escape; but he knew that it was helpless. The power radiating from the runes were just too great.

Naruto could only stare in shocked with the scene playing out in front of him. The blonde was not sure if he was in some bad dream, or waking up into a new world filled with new mystery and danger. While he was not one that had a great believe in the supernatural, he did have some believe that the world had supernatural truth in it. He just had to wait and see what will happen now.

Without giving her enemy a second glance, Seekvaira, unleashed her attack. Coming out of the multiple runes spears of ice came forth, piercing the Fallen Angel body without mercy. Blood splutter as the body slowly fell to the ground before vanishing into dust.

With that out-of-the-way, Seekvaira, turned her attention to her new servant. Her eyes locked on the blonde, his shocked expression plaster all over his face. But she will give him points on his courage. He hasn't run away yet; even after seeing someone get killed in front of his eyes. Calmly walking to him, she could see that his fist were clutch, and his body was ready to take action if she attempted anything. Not that she was going to, but it was good for him to understand he was in a war zone.

"Can we go to your home to talk about what had happen?" She ask him, feeling that everything that needed to be discussed about. Naruto stared into her grey eyes and nodded his head. But for some odd reason he felt safety coming from her. A feeling like something in his mind was telling him that she was not going to harm him. Not trusting his voice, Naruto, nodded his head as he started to lead her to his home.

_***After coming home and one long explanation later***_

"So you're telling me not only did I die but I was also turned into a devil afterwards. And am now one your servants bind to you for as long as I live; while being involved in a long power struggle between three groups... Did I get that right?" Naruto asked the silvered haired beauty sitting in front of him, on his bed, while he sat in a chair across from her. She nodded her head keeping a stone cold expression on her face as she looked at her new servant.

"Like hell I will believe that!" The blonde shot out of his seat and pointed his finger at the woman in front of him. She raised her eyebrow at his actions and could only stare at him dumbfounded. It's no secret that when people are revived that some could not quickly adjust towards all the new information; even some refuse to believe the supernatural into they were put into a life-and-death situation.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" She calmly ask him, not sure about what he was finding hard to grasp. Maybe becoming a devil, or being a servant. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she readjusted them on her face. She quietly stood up and walked towards him.

"You want proof?" She looked into his eyes waiting for his response. he nodded his head, firm on his believe that he was disillusioned. That some how everyone was playing a large joke on him. She looked into his eyes and gave him a slight nod of the head, before a pair of draconic wings sprouted from her back.

"Is that enough proof?" She ask him with a large smirk on her face. Naruto could only stare at the wings in astonishment. The blonde felt that there was only one way to truly make sure that the wings were real and not some big elaborate plan. He walked behind her, before she could open her mouth to ask what he was doing, he lifted her dress up.

"Kyaaa!~" Her loud screamed filled the house followed by a loud smack and a louder thump as someone fell to the floor.

"Why the fell would you lift my dress up!?" Seekvaira shouted at him, a large blush on her face as her wings vanished. the blonde looked up, holding his cheek after the smack and glared at the silver-haired beauty.

"I had to make sure they're real." he replied back at her, not sure how to explain why he did what he did. Naruto rubbed his cheek a little more, as the sting from her slap had yet to leave his face. Her slap felt like it was ice itself, but he was not sure how that was possible.

He was sure that a woman with her slim figure and by the looks of small amount of muscle tone she couldn't hit as hard as she did. He knew that his actions could not be so easily forgiven, but he was sure the worst she would do was scream and yell pervert... not give him a slap.

"Before we keep talking, can you at least go brush your teeth... Your breathe sinks." She bluntly told him, trying to keep herself calm and stop herself from hurting him even further. She wouldn't admitted out loud but she knew she had a short temper. And something in the back of her mind was telling her that she would end up yelling and fighting more with the blonde before they could really discuss the past events.

Naruto gave her a light glare before hoping to his feet and walking to the bathroom. With him out of eye sight, she took a deep breath and tried to regain her calmness. Exhaling, she took a quick glance over his room to see if there was anything in the room she could relate to. A couple of posters were stuck on the wall.

Walking around she came to a stop as she looked over his shelve. On his shelve was the box set for Gundam Wing, along with its movie counterpart Endless Waltz. A large smiled formed on her face at seeing the mecha anime in his collection. Yes she loved mecha anime, and was not afraid to admit. Its one of the few things that she and a red hair devil living in Japan could be civil about.

"Sorry about not brushing my teeth and giving you a smell of bad breath." A voice said behind her. Snapping her out of her thoughts on putting the anime in and start to watch it; the silver-haired devil turned around and saw Naruto exiting out of the bathroom. She smile a bit, happy that he at least will follow some directions.

"Can we finally talk about this whole problem being your servant." Naruto ask her, as he took a seat across from her. She was surprise that he still wanted to talk about being turned into a devil again. She thought they were past this.

"What is there too talk about?" She raised an eyebrow at him, hoping that this was going they were going to finally end this conversation.

"Is there a way for you to release me from being your servant." Seekvaria was not surprise with that question. That question was one of the most common questions that devils were always ask, but there was only one answer for it.

"The only way you can leave my peerage is if you level up your status as a devil in the underworld... But even that might take years to do." The blonde let out a sigh and started to rub his temple trying to regain himself.

"Just great... all I wanted in life as a normal life. Maybe my parents stop moving around the world as much. Not being turned into a devil and someone slave." Naruto angrily mumble to himself, not believing how messed up his life has become. Naruto could hear the light shuffling of foot steps moving around him. A delicate finger brought his chin up and made him look up. Blue eyes stared into grey eyes.

"I want to know why it cost me my mutation rook piece to revive you." She ask him. Naruto stared into her eyes for a second longer before he gently moved her hand away from his face. While apart of him was still angry that he was stuck being a servant, or a slave in his mind, he was not sure what she meant by her question.

"You want to know why it cost you so much to turned me into a devil? Why it cost you so much to turned someone into your servant for life? What the hell makes you think that it cost you anything to turned someone into a devil!? I didn't ask to become a monster! A freak of natural!" Naruto yelled out her, his feelings were coming back to him full force. Here he was forever stuck into a forced deal with the devil. And she wanted to know why it cost her so much. She didn't lose anything for turning someone into a servant for herself.

As he was losing himself to his rage, he failed to notice the other devil shake her head. Without uttering a word she pointed her hand at him. With a loud smack Naruto was forced on his backside, staring at the ceiling. A shadow loomed over him, as the silver-haired devil look down on him.

She was surprise by his actions. He kept getting angry every time him being turned a devil was brought up. And while it was normal for most to be angry at being turned into a devil and learned to accepted it; he was not getting any closer to accepting it.

"Stop getting so angry." She coldly told him, her voice getting colder as she looked down on her servant.

"If I had known that you were going to act like a child and keep thinking about yourself in this whole ordeal I would have left you dead... Is that what you wanted? You dead as your parents cry over the lost of the only son. That their tears no matter how much are spilled will bring their dead son back." Naruto eyes widen at her statement. This entire time he only thought of himself, he never thought of how his parents would take the news that there kid had died. Thinking of them and how much they would have cried calm him down.

"Okay... I will stop acting like a big baby now." Seekvaira smiled at him. Now she was getting some where with him. "Can you get off me now." She looked at him, wondering why he wanted her to get off.

"Not till you answer my question."

"Hmm, I will try to answer it, but I am just trying to let you know that I can see your panties from down here." A sharp kick was quickly followed after his little speech. Seekvaira face was had a bright red tint on her face, as the blonde sat up and rubbed his side. He was just being truthful. Not his fault that she didn't realize he could stare up her dress.

"I don't know why I cost you so much... I didn't even know that bringing people cost devils anything." Naruto told her, as he was not sure what she meant by her question. She brought her face closer to him and glance him over.

"You have a great power inside of you that hasn't been release yet. I want to bring it out." She gesture him to sit down. "I want you to take a deep breath and concentrate all of your thoughts on one single point in your body. Maybe we can bring it out what ever makes you so special." She told him, as he gave her a quick nod of the head. Naruto closed his eyes and started to focus.

After a few minutes of silence with the only sounds being of the two breathing and the sound of a ticking clock as he tried to figure out what she wanted from him. But with no results and only the silence, Naruto, was getting angry again. His eyes flew open and his mouth open, ready to lash out again. before he could utter one word, a finger place itself on his mouth. Both her hands cupped his face and made him stare into her eyes.

"Keep your concentration and I will try to help guild you into finding your gift." She calmly told him. He gave a light nod and closed his eyes and focus on her. He wanted to figure out what kind of gift she was talking about but so far nothing was coming from him. Letting himself lose all thoughts he started to fade away.

_***In his mind***_

_"Naruto! Wake up!" A loud voice shouted as a piece of chalk hit him square on the head. The blonde head shot up with the impact as he took a quick glance around him. He notice that all around him was blank faces. But the blank faces all belong to kids. He looked up and saw a young tan adult glaring at him. A large scare formed across his face._

_"Irkua sensei did you have to throw that at me!?" He whined as he rubbed his sore head. But the kids around him just laugh. Normally Naruto would of been angry that people were laughing at him, but for what ever reason he felt happy that he had their attention on him._

_"Since you seem so keen on sleeping on my lesson on chraka, maybe you should tell the whole classs what charka is! And how to use it!" He yell at the young blonde. Naruto looked around the room hoping that some one might help him, but no one did. Taking a deep breath he ready himself._

_"Charka is the combine energy of the physical body with the mental body. The way to use charka is though training. With the training one can summon there charka with different uses and mold it... I think." Naruto mumble the last part to himself hoping that he had given the correct answer. The teacher stared at him for bit._

_"At least you understand somewhat of todays lesson..."_

_***Back to his room***_

"...ap out it. Snap out of it." A voice repeated as Naruto eyes open. Seekvaria was still in front of him, but all around him he could see faint blue wisp of energy moved around his body. Looking at his hands he could see the energy was pouring from every inch of his body. But not seeing it being active shocked the blonde as he fell back down on his back with the energy coming to a stop.

"Now I can see why your special. You can use charka." Seekvaira voice laced with astonishment. She had found a true worthy piece to add to her peerage. Naruto stared into his hands wondering what just happen to him. That vision he saw seem so real, but he knew for a fact he has never met a man by the name of Iruka.

"I'm home!" A voice rang out, stopping the two from any further actions. Naruto had a sense of dread wash through him, knowing that it was not a good idea for his mom to meet a girl at their house.

"Get out of my house!" Naruto whisper to her, but she was still in a daze with seeing him summon charka. Picking her up and trying to shove her out the window was the first idea that entered his head. As he started to shove her towards the door, he didn't notice that they were making so much noise.

"Ah your home early Naruto... With a girl." his mother voice called out to behind. He slowly turned around and saw that his mother was staring at the lady that he was trying to kick out the window. The blonde let out a light chuckle not sure how to handle what his mom just saw. Seekvaria could only wonder what was going on.

_***Night time***_

"How did you let her allow you to stay the night... In my room?" Naruto question as he stared at the ceiling again. It seem odd for the blonde to know he saw his ceiling more often than he normally did. But he had not choice as he was sleeping for the night on the floor with a silver hair devil sleeping in his bed beside him.

"Devil charm." She answered him, as her back was turned to face the wall away from Naruto. She didn't want to go home yet, and felt that she needed more time before she could leave Naruto alone. Thanks to his mother she was given some sleep wear for the night, but she was not sure on what to do at this point.

"You're a weird girl." Naruto mumble to himself as he turned his head to look at the devil laying on his bed. She didn't reacted at all and Naruto felt that she might have fallen asleep. As he tried to get himself comfortable to sleep, he didn't notice the figure shifting in his bed.

"Thank you..." A light voice drew Naruto attention. He turned his head and saw that Seekvaria was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow not sure about why she was thanking him. "You're the one who pushed me out-of-the-way of the speeding car. Seeing you die cause you help me made me want to revive you. Just so I can thank you." She quietly told him. A small blush formed on Naruto face as he turned his head towards the other direction.

"Were even." Naruto told her, but he got no answer. All he heard was light snoring. He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe being a devil was not a bad thing after all, but for now he needed to see where this was going to take him.

_***End of chapter***_

_**So what you think**_

_**leave a review**_

_**a big thank you for Tsunashi777 and Cerulean Knight for pitching ideas**_

_**the introduction arc is almost over just one chapter left**_

_**well leave a review**_


End file.
